


Pathfinder's Guide To Team Building

by Soignee



Series: Autonomy Universe [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Porn With Plot, omni tool booty call, shots! shots! shots!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soignee/pseuds/Soignee
Summary: The crew of the Tempest decide to throw a party for the other Pathfinders, while Scott distracts Vetra with a list. Sara discovers something important about the Meridian, but everyone is more interested in the bottom of their glass. Set three months after the events of Autonomy.





	1. Shots and Emails

With shore leave, Scott often thought he liked the idea of it more than the practise. Docking into the Nexus usually meant work rather than actual R&R, but with his schedule free until the morning, Scott was at a loss at what to do with himself. Put a gun in his hands, give him a task- that, he understood. Being grounded? Not so much.

There was nothing to do. Sara took over the research part of being Pathfinder months ago, and shooed him from SAM core when he tried to help. There was an unsaid agreement between them that she was better at it. “Go spend it with girlfriend,” she said, knowing what buttons to push. “See what off duty feels like. Besides, you know I live for this shit.”

And she did. Her eyes still gleamed at the what-ifs and who-knows of Meridian, using SAM to cut through ruthless amounts of data in ways he’d never thought of. Scott knew he didn’t have her sharp mind, but part of him resented her flaunting it.

“A bored Ryder means shenanigans. Don’t give me that,” Ellen Ryder would’ve told him. Their Dad would’ve said it was a blessing, that it meant he had time to do something useful, to use his restlessness as a tool. Saying ‘ _I’m bored_ ’ to either parent was something the Ryder twins learnt never to say from an early age, since ‘ _be useful_ ’ was fired back.

The Ryder self sufficiency persisted as adults. Sara dealt with her boredom holed up in SAM core, spending the entire day pouring over Remnant vault data. He took a different root to salve his, which is how Scott found himself in the Vortex during the afternoon, a shot of burning green rum in his hands.

“Now or never, Ryder,” Liam said, holding a matching glass. “On three. One, two-”

They blew out the fire and knocked their shots back, and Scott regretted his boredom in an instant. It was worse than ryncol, and that was saying something. Both reached for their beers, desperate to chase the taste of flaming sock away.

“That was alright, yeah.” Liam looked to the ceiling, breathless.

“Really?”

Scott watched his friend thump his own chest. “No,” Liam managed to wheeze out, and a series of coughs followed. “That’s what Batarians drink? For fun? Explains so much.”

“I can’t feel my tongue.”

A more mundane round was brought, and Liam put his beer down with a thud. Orange from his omni-tool lit up his face and he grimaced at the message interface. “Shit. I got a vid-call with Bradley incoming, something about the outreach program. I got to take this, be back in a bit. No more shots without me, though.”

“No promises,” he replied, watching his friend go. Scott felt the introversion creep in, alone as he was by the bar. He went through his life always with someone -his twin, family, friends, colleagues, a girlfriend- and solitary was not a state Scott Ryder liked in life.

He fiddled with his own omni-tool to keep himself busy, and Scott found himself mailing Vetra. They slept in this morning, a novel luxury. She would be with Sid all day, but he knew they would meet again tonight. 

 _To: Vetra Nyx_  
_From: Scott Ryder, Pathfinder_  
_Subject: shenanigans_

_Hey,_

_Sara kicked me out to play with her data, so in Vortex with Liam. What you doing? Want to join after you finish up there?_

_PS: rum is awful_

_-s_  

It was a long shot, since Liam and Vetra spent their shore leave apart. The pair had reached a truce of sorts, but they still refused to intrude on the other during down time, despite being friends. Still, Vetra might join them- if he could persuade her, of course.

Glowing armour flickered into his eye line as he tried to think how -maybe an offer to play that stupid drinking game she liked- and Avitus Rix stood at the opposite end of the bar. Scott waved him over, glad for the company. “Look at what the krixik dragged in,” he said. “Whatever that is.”

Avitus smiled at the use of a Turian idiom. “Had one as a kid. Terrible pets, mine used to piss in my boots.”

“Don’t do that, these are new.”

The jab was duly ignored. “What you grounded for anyway?”

“The booze, obviously." Scott clinked his bottle against the lip of Avitus’s armoured cowl in a toast. “Good to see you, though." He meant it; out of all the Pathfinders, it was Avitus he talked to the most.

The Turian Pathfinder still wore his grief as plain as his colony marks, but Scott had noticed a change over the months- one where he smiled more. “And to you,” he said, clapping Scott on the shoulder. “You flew all the way to the Nexus just for Dutch’s brew?”

“Nah. The Tempest has some sort of comm upgrade installation, should be done by tomorrow.”

“Same deal as us, then. You’re welcome to join our table, if you’re alone.”

“Might just do that. Liam’s around too, but I lost him.” Scott gestured for Anan to get them a round; Avitus got free drinks too.

The Asari bartender was fond of him, mainly because he always paid his way. Turns out even free bars have a limit when a Pathfinder and his team could all drink like fish. “On me, Pathfinders,” she said, uncapping two bottles. “For now, at least.”

Avitus nodded his thanks. “Careless of you to lose Liam. I can’t seem to shake my crew, no matter how hard I try." He waved at his ship's medic and science officer; both pulled faces at him from across the room. They were an interesting pair- a statuesque blonde, almost as tall as the middle aged Turian she drank with. Both seemed fond of the other, going by their conversation.

“He had to check in on Prodromos. We’ve been at it since, uh-” Scott tried to poke his omni-tool with his beer, then shrugged.

“For two hours,” said Anan, watching their conversation still. “You even had the last of the rum.”

Scott shuddered. “That shit was nasty." The aftertaste of the rum still lingered, despite the cold beer. “One shot was enough.”

“But now it’s all gone,” she said, blue hand over her heart. “The last of Batarian culture, here in the Vortex. And you drank it.”

All Scott could do was shrug. “I’ll live with the genocide if you will.”

“No Dutch, tonight, then?” Avitus frowned at his dusty bottle. It was a weak lager he had to endure as a teenager during boot camp, and not something to drink for fun.

A loud clank of a dropped crate followed and their bartender stood up. “You wound me, Rix. I can mix drinks too.”  They knew she was teasing; Anan’s ego was always bulletproof.

Their conversation fell into the inevitable Pathfinder shop talk as Anan wandered off, it always did when they were alone. Even after Meridian, no one was allowed to sit back and rest for too long. The new Remnant tech experiments Sara and Peebee cobbled together failed to break into the Scourge, and dark matter had pushed further into their space.

Another heavily armoured Turian stood next to them as they discussed the idea of sending in probes again, and both Pathfinders eyed the newcomer. The bar was filling up now, thanks to the afternoon hours sliding away, and Scott was surprised more by who it was than he thought. “Kandros. You off work? I suddenly feel under dressed, left my armour back on the Tempest.”

“Pathfinder. Pathfinders." Kandros nodded towards Avitus, correcting himself. “Not all of us call pull off Blasto pyjamas in public, Ryder. What’s the special occasion?”

“For Blasto? Do you need one?” Scott said, sipping his beer. “Anan! Drinks for my shiny friend.” He poked at Tiran’s lights on his armour with a finger. “See? So very shiny.”

“Didn’t your girlfriend ever teach you what it means to poke a Turian’s cowl?” Tiran said, shaking his head in amusement. “I mean, I’m flattered, but really.”

He hardly felt Scott’s shoulder punch through his armour, but he still chuckled. “Not my fault you’re both lit up like Silversun Strip,” Scott said. “What are they even for, anyway? So you can feel pretty? Do you change colours to suit your mood?”

Another levo beer was put in front of him, opened by Anam with a flourish. Tiran shook his head when she looked up in query, and was given water instead. “Is Nyx aware she’s left you unattended?” Anam said, smiling. “Alone with the _Last of the Legion,_ at that.”

Avitus had somehow managed to finish his drink without realising, choking on the dregs at Anan’s snark. One of those evenings, then. “It’s okay,” he said. “Ryder’s got a label on his back that says ‘if lost, please return to the Tempest.’ We all know where he belongs.”

Scott rolled his eyes, but was saved from parrying back an insult by his onmi-tool. “Saved by the beep.”

 _To: Scott Ryder_  
_From: Vetra Nyx_  
_Subject: <3_

_Hey yourself,_

_Just running through the last of our requisitions, hanging out with Sid. You staying at mine or that fancy Pathfinder’s pad of yours tonight?_

_—V_

Staying at hers sounded fun. Sid was on the other side of the wall, which was weird, but they could be quiet. Better than his Dad’s old room, anyway. Sara was less bothered about sleeping there than Scott, but still neither had the courage to put the belongings of Alec Ryder in storage.

 _To: Vetra Nyx_  
_From: Scott Ryder, Pathfinder_  
_Subject: RE: <3_

 _Yours, if that’s okay. Sara is at dad’s place._  
_-s_

_PS: thanks for the offer, otherwise it would be Liam’s couch. I thought a girl in every star port was the standard, but with Liam it’s couches._

“Judging by that smile, it’s important Pathfinder business,” said Anan, looking as Scott tapped at his arm. “Fancy trying some Quarian whisky I got my hands on, gents? Aged twenty years. Well, Six hundred and twenty, give or take.”

Avitus looked at his hands before speaking. “Ah, why not. Don't have to be sober this evening.”

Tiran sighed his answer. “Don’t tempt me,” he said. “Just here to pay APEX’s tab. Again.” He groaned as he saw the receipt flash over his omni-tool from Anan, annoyed at the cost. “One drink, I say. One. And they drink the bar dry.”

 _To: Scott Ryder_  
_From: Vetra Nyx_  
_Subject: RE: Re: <3_

_Figured as much. It’s a date, then. See you in an hour or so._

_Sid is going to be out most of the night, made sure her curfew’s at 12:00. She’s made friends now, off to meet a Salarian kid who likes the same weird extranet shit she does. Good to see her smile, you know?_

_-V_

Scott looked up before replying to Vetra again, distracted by the alcohol Anan had poured out. “I’m not drinking that, obviously. Got anything else?” He wanted another shot- mostly to spite Liam, when he got back.

“Interesting,” said Avitus, sipping his whisky. It tasted like most Quarian alcohol did- as if it could sterilise an envirosuit by fumes alone.

"The whisky or my drinking habits?" Scott said.

The answer was too easy for Avitus to ignore. “Both. From what I hear, you’re an expert at swallowing dextro.”

Kandros flared his mandibles, startled more by Anan’s cackling than the jibe. “Right. Well. That’s the tab paid. I got to get back to my post."

Scott lifted a shot glass of something lurid and purple -Asari vodka, according to Anan- and gave Avitus the once over. “The building up a resistance thing is a myth you know,” he said, toasting them all before knocking it back. “Isn’t that right, Kandros?”

“Wouldn’t know, Pathfinder- I like my stomach the way it is. I should get back to work,” he said.

“That’s a shame,” said Anan, keeping him there a little longer. “We were enjoying your company, too.”

Tiran’s mandibles twitched so fast that Scott had no choice but to laugh. “Don’t go breaking Anan’s heart, now. That's rude, Kandros.”

Anan poured Avitus another shot of envirosuit steriliser. "I’m bereft, obviously. Best be making it up to me, Kandros. I’m free tomorrow afternoon, if you’re interested.”

A stunned Tiran Kandros was glorious to watch. “Are you serious?”

“What he means,” said Avitus, as dry as his drink, “is that he’d love to.”

“Hydroponics at two, maybe?” Scott nudged Kandros with his shoulder. “There’s that new cafe now, does good kava- or so Vetra tells me. The coffee is excellent too, if you feel like trying levo.”

“He feels it.” Avitus looked over at Anan, who folded her arms at them. “What do you think?”  
  
“Only if he plays his cards right,” she said. She smiled sweetly at a pole-axed Kandros, amused by his silence.

Eventually he found his voice. Kandros pinched his nose in frustration, convinced now they were only teasing. “Should’ve taken that drink, Anan,” he said, backing away as fast as he could. “Ryder, Rix. Leave you jokers to it.”

“You better be there,” Avitus told him, loud enough to cut through the music. “Don’t you dare stand up Anan.” The Avitus barely three months ago would not be in the Vortex, let alone teasing a flustered Kandros. Scott smiled at his friend and offered another toast.

“To pathfinding true love for people,” Scott said, then sipped his beer. “They teach you that special shout at Spectre school, by the way? I’m jealous. Went right through the crowd and everything.”

Avitus gave him a look. Ryder riding him about his previous Spectrehood was nothing new, but always annoying. “Been a pleasure, Pathfinder. I’ve avoided my crew long enough,” he said, getting them drinks before he left. “Feel free to join us. Oh, and give my regards to Nyx when you see her. Tell her our engineer thanks her for the plast coils.”

“Thanks man." Scott flipped up his omni-tool as soon as Rix walked away. “See you later.”

 _To: Vetra Nyx_  
_From: Scott Ryder, Pathfinder_  
_Subject: RE: re: <3_

_Thanks for the plast coils says Avitus. He seems happier since we last saw him._

_I’m proficient in swallowing dextro_  
_Want to see_

_I’m looking forward to later if you can’t tell_

_-s_

“Shit,” he said out loud, his brain finally catching up to what his fingers had just sent.

“Problem?” asked Anan, wiping down the bar.

“Maybe,” he said, double checking to see if he had sent it to Vetra alone and not his entire contact list.

 _To: Scott Ryder_  
_From: Vetra Nyx_  
_Subject: RE: re: <3_

 _Exactly how drunk are you?_  
_-V_

Of course she knew he was drinking. A tiny part hoped that his clumsy attempt at a booty call would work somehow, despite his ineptitude.

 _To: Vetra Nyx_  
_From: Scott Ryder, Pathfinder_  
_Subject: RE: re: <3_

_That came out very wrong. I’m in the Vortex still, and not swallowing dextro fluids, even though Avitus says I am good at it, apparently._

_-s_

Scott paused, reread what he wrote and wondered why, why did he do this to himself. “Another shot of whatever that purple shit was, Anan.” The omni-tool flared orange as he tried to message Vetra again:

  
_To: Vetra Nyx_  
_From: Scott Ryder, Pathfinder_  
_Subject: RE: re: <3_

_To clarify, he means you. I only risk anaphylactic shock with you, because you’re amazing._

_-s_

He was mostly impressed that he managed to spell anaphylactic without help in one go, and took the shot offered to him by Anan without a thought. “Here you go, Pathfinder.”

  
_To: Scott Ryder_  
_From: Vetra Nyx_  
_Subject: RE: re: <3_

_I just laughed so loud I frightened Sid._

_-V_

  
Better to be amusing, he thought. Rather that then have his girlfriend assume he had somehow developed a dextro fetish and was abusing it in the Vortex.

 _To: Vetra Nyx_  
_From: Scott Ryder, Pathfinder_  
_Subject: RE: re: <3_

_You want me to undo my terrible messages and tell you why I think you’re amazing? I have a list. It’s pretty long._

_-s_

Scott was thinking about her bed again, and even he couldn’t understand why the novelty of fucking her there instead of their quarters on the Tempest was doing it for him. Did he want to have sex with his girlfriend in every place they had to make it theirs? Why yes, yes he did. He couldn’t look at the backseat of the Nomad without thinking of that time on Voeld-

 _To: Scott Ryder_  
_From: Vetra Nyx_  
_Subject: RE: re: <3_

_Is this going to be a sex thing? It’s going to be a sex thing, isn’t it._

_Hello Director Tann, if you’re reading._

_-V_

_PS: I want to see that list of yours._

“Hey Ryder,” a familiar voice said at his elbow. Liam had returned, waving at Anan for two beers.

“All done, then?” Scott said, hiding his messages in a flick.

“Yeah, all good. Missed me?”

Scott snorted. “I’ve been drinking with Rix since you left me, you missed some shots.”

“You mean the Turian Pathfinder? That woman next to him, that’s their science officer, right?” Scott flicked his eyes over the blonde again, watching as she placed her hand on Avitus’s forearm and laughed, short dress riding over tight leggings as she did. Scott noticed that she had most of the bar -including Liam- eyeing her curves, though her companions didn’t seem to care, either way.

“Probably,” said Scott, typing away anyway. He wasn’t blind, but he now had very important Pathfinding business to attend to; namely attempting to get into his girlfriend’s plates. _Again._

Liam gave him a look of disbelief as he -and the blonde- were ignored. “That important, huh?”

“Kinda.” Scott leaned away from Liam slightly, hiding his screen. “I can introduce you in a sec.”

 _To: Vetra Nyx_  
_From: Scott Ryder, Pathfinder_  
_Subject: RE: re: <3_  
  
_Yeah, this is a sex thing. I’ve been thinking about it since you invited me to stay at yours, not done it your bed yet, have we? Even sweeter knowing I can make you loud, since we’re alone._

_I do so like it when you’re loud._

_-s_

_PS: that’s on the list of awesome things._

  
“Interesting,” Liam said, next to him. “You managed to get Vetra to join us.”

Scott looked up and there she was, walking towards them. The difference between email Vetra and real Vetra startled him,  flustered by the disconnect.  
  
She had paused before she had reached them, surprised by the bluntness of his message scrolling across her visor. Scott watched her smooth her features into something neutral as she stood over them. “This should be fun,” he said, eyes only on her.

“I was expecting a list of awesome things. That was not a list.” Vetra leaned her forehead against his in greeting, and he responded with a very Human hug. “That was a demand.”

“More of a request. Suggestion, really,” a hand was on her waist still, and neither felt inclined to remove it.

Liam looked at his beer. “Do I want to know?” 

“Just plain ol’ requisitions for the Pathfinder to check over,” Vetra lied smoothly. “Some of us have to work, you know.”

Too easy. “Work, is that what you call it?” Scott said, looking at at where his hand was still. She gave his a sharp look through the blue of her visor, and he tried not to laugh. “You’re earlier than I thought.”

She gestured to the tiny crowd of the Vortex. “Miss out on all of this? You must be out of you mind. Did I miss the poetry again? Shame.”

Liam crossed his arms and looked at her. “Uh huh. You're here for the poetry.”

“That and Sid ditched me. I’m at a loose end.” Vetra tilted her head Liam. “Hey Kosta.” She even smiled. “Did you miss me?”

He ignored the question and swigged his beer. “If you two are going to play at cutlery all night, I’m off.”

They both grinned at the snark, but Scott felt he owed Liam something. What he wanted was to take Vetra by the hand and make good on his promise, but first he had to make it up to his friend. “I’ll introduce you both to Vix’s crew, we can join them.”

“Let me get a drink. Anan owes me one,” Vetra replied. “Turns out, I’m good at drinking dextro too. Who knew.”

“Best make it a triple, you got some catching up to do.” Scott tagged Liam to follow, and the pair joined Rix's table.

“Always a pleasure to see you, Nyx,” said Anan, watching her watch Scott. “Here to keep your Pathfinder out of trouble?”

“Nah, where’s the fun in that?” She said, adjusting the feed of her visor. “Here for the shenanigans, whatever those are.”

“Dutch probably knows how to make one, but you’ll have to make do with whatever I can find you.”

“Just as long as it’s a very large whatever, I’m happy with what I can get.”

Tonight just got more interesting, that’s for sure.

 


	2. I Was Promised A List, Scott Ryder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E is for Explicit. NSFW time!

As she took a wincing sip of her envirosuit steriliser, Vetra leant on the bar. She knew Scott was tipsy, and tipsy Scott meant she would be dragged by her arm to the nearest dark corner for a grope or two. She, however, was sober, and very aware of what it meant if the Human Pathfinder held his Turian girlfriend’s ass in public. 

Liam laughed a little too loudly at something Pathfinder Rix had said, pulling her attention back to their group. His eyes lingered on the tall blond to his right, a casual eye flick up and down her curves. That was Kosta, king of subtle.

“That Human there has been keeping this place entertained whenever she so much lifts a finger.” Anam leant on the bar across her, aware of the unsaid. “Not that Ryder noticed, of course.” Scott poked at his omni-tool as the conversation went on over his head. “I can’t think why.”

“She’s something, that’s for sure.” The Human in question had legs almost as long as hers, clad in the white of a science officer uniform. Hot, sure. Vetra could definitely see the appeal, thought not as badly as Liam, going by his wandering eyes.

“Why Nyx, are you thinking of passing over your Pathfinder?” Anan turned around to serve another customer, winking an apology at moving on.

“Not just yet,” she replied, pulling out her own omni-tool.

 _To: Scott Ryder_  
_From: Vetra Nyx_  
_Subject: She’s cute._

 _But you’re cuter._  
_< 3_

_Also Liam is drooling. It’s embarrassing._

_-V_

Scott closed his and waved her over to join them; Vetra sauntered across the short space with her drink in hand, amused by his enthusiasm. “Finally decided to grace us with your company?”

His arm was around her waist as soon as she was next to him. “Couldn’t leave you by yourself for too long. Things happen otherwise,” she said, leaning into him.

“Like setting yourself on fire,” said Liam, nodding.

“Or death,” added Vetra.

“Or that time you tried varren tranquilisers and-”

“Yes thank you, you’ve made your point,” Scott said, a little too loud.

Avitus cleared his throat, amused at the sass. “Oh? That’s a shame.” It occurred to him that his own team could tell similar stories, and narrowed his eyes at the pair of them. “Don’t get any ideas.”

Vetra took it as a segue to introduce herself and proffered a hand. “Hi. I’m Vetra.”

“I only know you by reputation, delighted to finally meet you.” The infamous blonde shook it first. “Dr. Livia Tramitis, part of the Nexus’s science team. This is Dr. Parven Karidum, who keeps us all alive on the Tovae."

“Pah,” said Parven, wearing the old fashioned cap and robes of a Turian civil servant. “No matter how much medigel I slap on, the idiots still come back." There was a pointed look at Avitus there.

He was a military doctor, Vetra thought, hiding a smile. The Tempest would love him, reluctant as they were to deal with Dr. T’Perro’s precise micromanagement. She’d bet her last credit that there would be no lectures about yoga and diets on board the Tovae, and wondered if that was a good thing or not.

“That bedside manner sounds familiar,” Scott whispered in her ear. “Do you think he and Lexi share notes?”

Liam decided to change the subject on what he was interested in- mainly, shapely science officers in tight uniforms. “Tramitis, huh? Didn’t catch that the first time,” he said to Livia, swigging his beer. “Interesting name. Sounds Turian.”

No shit, Kosta, Vetra thought. Laying it on real thick, as usual. The woman’s lipstick almost looked like markings, and Vetra tried to work out if it was based on a colony.

“That’s because it is. My adoptive Mother is Turian,” Livia said. “Ah, was. We came over to Andromeda together, as a family.” Sadness passed over her features and she looked down, a brief nod of reassurance at Parven when he squeezed her shoulder. “She didn’t make it.”

Liam ran a hand through his curls and tried to think what to say. “I’m sorry,” he said. “My mouth runs off on its own, sometimes.”

“It’s okay, how would you have known?” Livia sipped her drink, avoiding their faces. “No harm done.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Scott said. He glanced through his eyelashes to see how Avitus was doing. A year had passed since they had both set foot on the broken remains of the Natanus, but grief was still raw, and Turians hid it well.

Condolences were common enough to be a weekly conversation with strangers, second only to “why did you come to Andromeda?" Vetra was so very thankful for her life - of Sid, of Scott, her role on the Tempest- that she began to feel guilty. She had everything she wanted, surrounded now by those that lost theirs. Their lives would always be precarious, but for once she had allowed herself to stop and breathe it in. Even if Scott and Sid ran forward -and they both did, both unable to keep still- she knew she was only a step behind.

Perhaps her guilt was tangible enough to see; Livia pretended it was okay and papered on a smile. “Nothing to be done about it,” she said. “All I can do is help find the others. Mom would’ve wanted me to step forward, I know it. The code we’ve made with SAM to calculate the missing pods helps immensely. We’ve rescued so many, since then.”

“Alongside trying to find a dextro based habitat on the way.” Avitus raised his chin. “I know M-” and he couldn’t say the name, not yet, “I know others would want this, to see us doing some good. Even if it’s only one step at a time.”

“To looking forward, then,” Scott said, and raised his beer. The group were thankful for the deliberate full stop to the discussion, and toasted back. “And may we continue.”

Vetra took a large sip of her drink. “So. That ship of yours,” she said, changing the subject. “I’ll admit we’re curious as hell at how she runs. Interesting project you got going, there. Your pilot seems quite the character too, according to Jaal. Voeld Angara have a way about them.”

All of the Tovae’s crew exchanged a look. “She’s something all right,” said Avitus. “Damn good pilot though, I’ll give her that. But she’s, ah, unique.”

Seemed like the Angaran/Intiative Pathfinder project wasn’t going as planned, then. “Now I want to meet her,” said Vetra. “You can’t say that and expect us to leave it alone.”

Liam shrugged. “We should have a party.” At that, Vetra raised a brow plate. “Get both crews together,” he said, waving his hands in the air, like it was the easiest thing in the world to plan. “A sort of meet the other Pathfinders deal, but with booze and karaoke instead of shooting Kett.”

Genuine smiles formed at the idea. “Not bad, Kosta,” said Vetra. “Invite the other Pathfinder crews too, make it a proper shindig.”

Liam took the reluctant compliment with a grin. “Don’t have to sound so surprised, I have good ideas sometimes.”

Scott nodded at Avitus. “Let’s set up a playdate for the children, Rix. We can go to the arcades.” Vetra flicked his hair in annoyance.

“It’s on now,” said Avitus, snapping open his omni-tool. “I’ll message Raeka and Vederia, see if we can organise this thing somewhere, somehow. No idea if we’re all going to be in one place at one time, but you never know.”

“Could use one of the hangars here on the Nexus, maybe,” said Vetra, scrolling her visor into action. “That way we can keep it contained. I know the manager, she’ll hook us up. Not sure how we can sneak a party past Tann, maybe label it as a training exercise.”

“Whatever are you implying, Vetra?” Scott said, his own omni-tool lit up. “Why do our parties need to be kept in isolation, anyway?”

“In case someone sets themselves on fire, apparently,” said Avitus, grinning at them both.

“Exactly.” Vetra patted Scott’s cheek. “Don’t worry your pretty little head over it, you’ll be passed out halfway through the night anyway.”

“And on fire,” said Liam. “If we do it right.”

Vetra would’ve heaped on another jab, but a new email caught her eye.

 _To: Vetra Nyx_  
_From: Scott Ryder, Pathfinder_  
_Subject: [no subject]_

 _I am lucky to have you._  
_Please don’t set me on fire._

_-S_

She smiled softly, listening to the group talk about food and karaoke, wondering if she could persuade Drack to set up a barbecue. She got back to flipping through her contacts to plan their party, and her omni-tool pinged her with another mail.

 _To: Vetra Nyx_  
_From Scott Ryder, Pathfinder_  
_Subject: Bed_

_You want to leave? Grief apparently makes me want to fuck you senseless, is that weird?_

_There is a bed with our names on it, want to go find it and go do some of that reaffirming life stuff?_

_-S_

Her mind scrolling through images and memories of them exactly that, of him pressed between her thighs and-

Spirits. The bastard.

 _To: Scott Ryder_  
_From: Vetra Nyx_  
_Subject: RE: Bed_

_Not weird, just not now._

_-V_

She tried to keep on topic, even if her mind was elsewhere. “Couple of merchants on Kadara owe me a favour,” she said, very aware of where his hands were, even through the padding of her armour. “Maybe we can get the booze that way, cheaper than anything on the Nexus. We might die of liver failure, but worth a shot.”

 _To: Vetra Nyx_  
_From Scott Ryder, Pathfinder_  
_Subject: RE: Re: Bed_

 _We can ditch them now. Real easy._  
_Maybe we could try and find somewhere nearby, find a nice tall plant to hide behind._

_-s_

The subtle recon scout was not as smooth as he thought he was when he was tipsy. Scott smiled at her a shade too smug. “If you say so.”

“I do.” He was duly poked on the shoulder by Vetra, just for the smug eye wink alone. “You even listening to me?”

 _To: Scott Ryder_  
_From: Vetra Nyx_  
_Subject: RE: Re: Bed_

_There’s only so much bribery I can do if we get caught. Bed, later._

_-V_

“Always, Vetra,” he said, ignoring her protests to kiss her neck. “Especially when you’re being all focused.”

It seemed no one was paying their flirting any attention. “Focused? Huh. That’s a thing you like, is it?”

“Of course." Scott was quiet enough just for her to hear; she loved his voice, at how clear it was. “I have it on good authority that it’s on the list.”

 _To: Vetra Nyx_  
_From Scott Ryder, Pathfinder_  
_Subject: RE: Re: Bed_

_Let’s go now, then._

_I’ll fuck you so hard neither of us can move tomorrow_

_-s_

Vetra snapped her back straight, relieved that Liam and Parven were still talking, something about drinking games. “If that’s the case,” she said, making a show of opening her omni-tool. “I’ll get on this now,” she said, voice cracking somewhat. “Keep me posted with everything, if you can. See you around, nice to meet you all.”

He watched her hips sway a little too hard as she left, smiling to himself. This was her final move? Fine. He could make his excuses and chase after her, if that’s what she wanted.

Well, perhaps. If Vetra Nyx disappeared to wheel and deal, that was normal. Scott Ryder wandering from a drinking session, however- that was something.

 _To: Scott Ryder_  
_From: Vetra Nyx_  
_Subject: RE: Re: Bed_

 _If you leave me hanging I swear you’re sleeping on Liam’s couch_  
_Race you to bed. Loser on top._

_-V_

_PS: how’s that for focus?_

“Shit.” Scott looked up. “I should go,” and closed his omni-tool with a snap.

“Ryder?” Avitus said, concerned. Liam looked over now, puzzled at the urgency.

“Ah, nothing, just- something’s come up,” he said, trying to adjust his suddenly tight clothing. “I’ll see you all later. Keep in touch, Pathfinder,” he said to Rix, clapping him on the shoulder. “Liam, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Liam frowned at being ditched, though soothed in an instant when Livia offered him a drink. “You know it,” he replied. “Later man.”

Scott jogged his way to the apartment complex Vetra shared with Sid, a five minute stroll from the bar. The door was keyed to open for him, and he would’ve mentioned something about her quarters being taken over by a wall of monitors, had his mind not been elsewhere.

She sat on the edge of her bed as promised, taking off the last of her undersuit as he closed the door to her room. Even her room couldn’t escape being used for storage, and boxes of what appeared to be shampoo were stacked in the corner.

“I won,” she said, tossing her visor to the side, the last of her clothing. “You were slow.” Vetra leant on her elbows, making a show of waiting.

“Fighting talk, Nyx,” he said, struggling to free his uncomfortable trousers, grinning as he saw her shift her legs open. “Been thinking naughty thoughts?”

“You’ve done enough talking,” smiling as he hopped to remove his socks. “That mouth of yours has been nothing but -umph,” she was silenced then, by Scott practically vaulting onto the bed to get to her, kissing a line from her lips and neck and back again.

They had allowed themselves months to discover each other’s soft, secret places in the privacy of his quarters. Today was decidedly not one of those days, for neither of them. His mouth trailed her waist and Vetra shuddered, talons on his back. “What was it I told you again,” was said into her skin, lips warm.

“Something about this,” wandering one hand to touch herself between her opening plates, shuddering as Scott followed with his own. The softer flesh yielded to them both, and her moans made his cock twitch in anticipation.

“After that,” he said, using his free hand to rest on her thigh, kneeling between her legs.

Vetra shoved a foot on his ass and pushed down. “You talk too much,” she said, annoyed.

“Worked though,” twisting his fingers up and in.

She knew exactly what Scott wanted her to say, etched as it was in her mind still. _I’ll fuck you so hard neither of us can move tomorrow_ , and the words hung unsaid in the air, unspoken on her skin.

Vetra shifted her hips forward in anticipation, the sound of her wet flesh between his fingers breaking the silence between them. “You still lost,” she managed to say, subvocals deep and gasping as he teased her again.

He stopped moving and grinned down at her. “Did I? Is this losing, is it?”

“Why, why are you still talking.” She pulled his head next to hers, foreheads touching. “Don’t.”

“You sound frustrated.” Scott moved her hand to make room for his cock, rubbing it along the lines of her blue flesh to tease. “I can help.”

“Scott.” Vetra said his name like a warning. She moaned, despite herself- then pinched his ass. Hard.

He yelped at the force. “Okay, jeez.” Scott settled for a more solid grip of the flesh of her calves, plated skin digging into his hips as they moved. The slight change in position made her bunch the sheets in her claws, and he knew Vetra’s body well enough to keep the pace going, even though his thighs were protesting.

They weren’t much for talking when it came down to this, much to her relief. Vetra lifted her hips to meet him, one hand balanced on the mattress. He paused his thrusts and Vetra ground her teeth in frustration, trying to get him to move again. Instead he shifted forward to reach her neck, lips and teeth grazing the softer skin there.

Vetra arched her back again, forcing him to move. Scott took the hint and snapped his hips hard against her, relieved to feel him again. Finally she had the pace she wanted; impatient to come, she placed her hand where they joined.

It was over too soon, but neither cared. She stilled, jerked once, twice, and Scott felt her cunt twitch around him, freeing a hand to pinch her this time, rolling softer skin at her waist between his fingers. “Not going to last,” he managed to say, intent on chasing his own end. She still clenched him, and he shuddered through jagged thrusts, relieved at the pleasure centred around his own release.

Vetra moved to her side, amused by his collapse. “I should email you more often,” he mumbled, tucked in the curve of her neck.

She patted his shoulder, mouth against his hair. It was as long as Liam’s now, and got everywhere. “You should." 

With a sigh he rolled on his back, wincing at the chafing on his thighs and stomach. Worth it, always worth it. “Needed that.”

He was greeted with a snort, and finally they moved from each other. Vetra wiped herself down with a towel before throwing it into her laundry pile. “I got one request- no more emails about fluids, drinking or otherwise. But you can do the shenanigans again- especially if it’s a list. Use our private server, though.”

“This is going to bite me on the ass, isn’t it? This ‘ _how are thee awesome? Let me count the ways_ ’ thing, I mean.”

“Ha, yep. You started it.”

“Thou art more temperate and lovely than my Valkyrie. Though maybe not my Widow, jury’s still out there.” Scott put on his discarded underwear -somehow under the bed, not sure how he managed that- and poked at the redness of his thighs. Did she have the analgesic lotion here? Probably not, still in their bedside table on the Tempest, stored in what Vetra bluntly called their ‘sex drawer.’

She narrowed her eyes at him, confused at his muttering. “What?”

“They’ll be a vid comm slide at the end of the week, don’t worry. Maybe I could send it to Director Tann after, he likes a good report. I’ll even draw a diagram.”

A cushion was thrown at his head. Scott caught it and flopped back onto the bed, tucking it under him. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” she said, moving to the bathroom. He really was, somehow. Vetra wanted to forget it all and lie next to him, but the ache under her plates told her otherwise. “But I got to clean up.”

The alcohol and the day had caught up with him. The bed was warm and Scott dozed, smiling as he listened to her shower. “Come here,” he said, as she came back in. “We got time to snuggle.”

“Hmm,” the scent of her soap following her into the sheets, and she curled around him, nose in his hair. “I was promised exhaustion. Seems like it’s the other way around.”

“Just resting, we got plenty of time.” She placed a finger on a chafed hip, then nodded behind her. “I left the lotion in the cabinet, go shower.”

“That a hint?” Scott sat up and scrubbed at his face.

“I’m sure you can work that all on your own, Pathfinder.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The main story is being a bitch, so have two chapters of fluff I've had in storage for months.


End file.
